


Жертва

by medichka_shani



Category: Berserk
Genre: Action, Drabble, Drama, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>вариативный финал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертва

...сшибаются насмерть — и катятся.  
Катятся, катятся к краю, все ускоряя движение — птица со сломанными крыльями и истекающий кровью железный волк. Кожистые крылья шелестят, при каждом кувырке громко шлепают по склону, обернувшемуся миллионом запрокинутых кверху рыл. Грохочет доспех.  
Клыки зверя — в шее ястреба. По стальной морде текут слизь и сукровица. Перед тем, как захлопнулось черное забрало, выпуская в бой демона Черного мечника, Ястреб света, наклонившись к лицу Гатса близко, как для поцелуя, выклевал ему глаз. 

«Тебе больно? Больно?»  
«Нет такой боли, которую ты еще мог бы мне причинить»  
«Ты лжешь»  
«Я знаю»

Где-то там, под ними, на рушащихся столпах Фальконии, обернувшейся ареной Торжества, расцветают и гаснут вспышки, расходятся упругие волны заклятий, дрожат щиты, которые выставила Ширке. Маленькая лесная ведьма, призвавшая четыре стихии для боя с четырьмя ангелами, давшая оружие четырем избранным людям. В воздухе рассыпаются золотые нити — обрывки жертвенного проклятья. Гатс не может их видеть, но чувствует.  
Пальцы Фемто с острыми птичьими когтями пытаются вонзиться под ребра берсерка, но лишь напрасно скользят по пластинам брони. Зверь бьет его латной лапой и крепче сжимает тиски-объятия.

«Вырву тебе сердце и выклюю твою печень»  
«Сердце, которое когда-то принадлежало тебе?..»  
«Ты снова лжешь»  
«Ты знаешь, что в этот раз нет»

Мимо проносится — стонущее, скрежещущее, рыдающее. Обоих цепляет лишь самых краешком, но птица надрывно клекочет, а зверь захлебывается кашлем-рычанием — так тяжело дается прикосновение к разворачивающемуся вокруг них водовороту душ.  
Один из них с этого дня навсегда останется в нем.

«Ты пришел, чтобы уничтожить все, чего я добился. Растоптал все, что мне было дорого»  
«Ты первый сделал это со мной»  
«Я сделал то, что было предрешено судьбой»  
«Ты врешь»

— Врешь! — лает берсерк и двумя лапами вцепляется в забрало костяного шлема Фемто. — Ты сам так решил! Сам!  
Натужно, с силой разводит их, пытаясь разодрать, разломать створки, так, словно хочет извлечь наружу сущность пятого ангела. Слепой, он не видит, как криво изгибаются винно-красные губы. Глаза Фемто пылают, как два опала.  
Внутри доспеха у Гатса ломается еще несколько костей.

— Да, сам, — шепчут винные губы, когда клубок чешуи и стали застывает на самом краю пропасти. — Это было мое решение. А все потому, что ты... что? 

«Да»  
«Скажи это!»  
«Я бросил тебя. Я всех вас оставил. Я сам так решил. Сам»  
«Обрел ли ты там, на пути, свое счастье?  
«Обрел мечту. Сука. Убить тебя»

Томительно медленно, будто нехотя, клубок переваливает через край — навстречу кипящему и извивающемуся водовороту душ. 

«Ну и дурак»

...висят над водоворотом — пальцы Черного мечника цепляются за очередной изуродованный мукой лик, из которых сложен постамент Руки Бога.  
Пальцы второй руки — и не скажешь, что не настоящей, — крепко прижимают к стене трепещущее, надломанное крыло Ястреба. Другое крыло, как и тело, и грудь, почти полностью скрылись в водовороте.  
Так странно — Гатс больше не слышит ни отзвука боя, ни рева чудовищ, ни хохота и брани ангелов, ни шепота Ширке на грани сознания. Весь мир заполняет один голос Гриффита — и еще боль. Он думает, что, в общем-то, это одно и то же.

«Дурак! Дурак! Дурак!»

«Гриффит, — Гатс чувствует, как бесится берсерк, но безжалостно загоняет его в закоулки сознания. — Гриффит, ты здесь? Я не вижу тебя»

Клекот ястреба затихает, и сквозь него слышен голос Гриффита — не голос Фемто, не голос Мессии.  
«Это потому, что у тебя больше нет глаз, Гатс, а у меня нет всего остального».  
Железный доспех дребезжит, когда Гатс содрогается от смеха.

«Пора бы тебе отпустить меня, Гатс, — говорит Гриффит, которого Гатс не видит. — В небытие. Давай.  
Ты же так этого добивался»

Перед невидящими глазами вспышками высвечивается несколько сцен: Каска теряет сознание над обрывом. Широко распахнув глаза и раскинув руки, падает в море. Искалеченный Гриффит удерживает его над пропастью, рука трескается, как сухая ветка, Гриффит роняет его… И Гатс падает, падает… 

Водоворот потихоньку стаскивает с них обоих защитную броню и чешую, и пластинки доспеха отрываются вместе с плотью. Новый протез соскальзывает, но это уже не важно, потому что Гатс изворачивается, и железные зубы берсерка с лязгом смыкаются на плече Ястреба. 

«Зачем? Отпусти»  
«Однажды я уже бросил тебя, и теперь... Теперь я буду держать тебя, сколько хватит сил. Понадобится — буду держать до самой смерти»

Водоворот вокруг них разочаровано воет, и в этом вое Гатс слышит смех Гриффита, чувствует соленый вкус крови и ее толчки, созвучные с ударами чужого сердца. 

«Ответь мне тогда на последний вопрос. Кого бы ты определил в жертву, если бы все-таки пришлось?.. Себя?..»

Гатс молчит, только крепче сжимает челюсти, и думает: 

«Обоих»

И слышит голос на самой грани сознания:

«Жертва принята».

...едут ни свет ни заря между дольменов и менгиров, мимо дерева висельников, рассветное солнце отбрасывает под ноги лошадей длинные тени. Тихо. Кавалькада ступает без песен, без ругани.

«Командир», — один из наемников догоняет, протягивает захлебывающийся плачем сверток. Каска прямо в седле ослабляет завязки рубашки, высвобождает темный узкий сосок и вкладывает в кривящийся рот. Младенец, почмокав, со слабым вздохом затихает, сжимает багровые кулачки.

Над головой Каски хлопает флаг с развернутыми в стороны белыми крыльями.

«Пора», — Каска отдает сына, свистит, и пес, прилегший было у дольмена, поднимается и трусит следом за лошадьми. Ветер гонит траву волнами, ерошит темную собачью шерсть, а в небе над флагом, лавируя в воздушных потоках, высматривает свою жертву ястреб.


End file.
